<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharkstars Final Wave by GijinkaMagenta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805790">Sharkstars Final Wave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GijinkaMagenta/pseuds/GijinkaMagenta'>GijinkaMagenta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Cats - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Death, Character Death, Vague description of death, violence (not graphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GijinkaMagenta/pseuds/GijinkaMagenta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble I wrote for my Warrior Cats OCs! Just a little thing I threw together a while ago and thought I'd share here</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharkstars Final Wave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain fell around him in sheets, rendering the fighting shapes of cats around him nothing more than wet blurs. Sharkstar stood in the middle of the RiverClan camp, wet fur plastered to his scrawny frame, and watched the chaos unfold around him. ThunderClan had come out of nowhere, cleverly using the cover of heavy rain to disguise their scents as they flooded his camp like a swarm of angry fish.</p><p> </p><p>"Sharkstar!"</p><p> </p><p>His paws were slippery in the mud as he spun around at the yowl of his name, and squinting against the pounding raindrops he could just make out Sparrowstars bulky frame opposing him from a couple fox lengths away. The rumbling of thunder overhead was oh so incredibly loud, and yet also like a soothing whisper in his ear, assuring him that this fight would end soon, that in a few mere moments he wouldn't have to worry anymore. He could almost hear a familiar whisper, and warm breath tickling the fur that crowned his ears.</p><p> </p><p>He drew his lips back in a snarl and flung himself towards the ThunderClan leader, feeling mud splatter at his white belly fur as he plunged onwards. Sparrowstar quickly got the hint and followed suit, letting out a furious screech as he leapt into the air. In that same moment, Sharkstar saw lightning flash behind his assailant and his eyes flew wide, before his gaze softened in gentle acceptance. </p><p> </p><p>The force of Sparrowstar barreling into him from above knocked the wind out of the old tom, and with a grunt he only barely managed to shove the brown tabby off of him. He spun around near immediately, drawing a foreleg back to swipe at Sparrowstars face-</p><p> </p><p>Until he felt sharp claws bury deep into the flesh of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>A choked gargle was the only noise he uttered as he collapsed onto his side in the sloshing mud, chest heavy as the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. The sounds around him grew muffled, and then distant, as if he were half-way across the territory. He saw Sparrowstars huge paws back away, and what he assumed was a call for ThunderClan to retreat as the ground around him rumbled with the weight of several cats fleeing from the scene.</p><p> </p><p>It was becoming so, so.. hard to keep his eyes open, his vision blurring once, twice, three times. Each time, he could have sworn he saw those familiar yellow-brown paws getting closer, surrounded by sparkling stars and leaving a dusting of frost in their wake. This was his last life. He had spent many, many moons as RiverClans leader. He helped guide them to their new home, helped raise countless kits into fine, strong warriors, kept his Clan safe and well fed for generations.</p><p> </p><p>It almost hadn't been worth it after Boltchaser had died. But this was the last time it would happen, this time they didn't have to say a bittersweet farewell. This time, he would be staying in StarClan, and he would stay there until there was no cat left on the Clan territories to remember him.</p><p> </p><p>As his blue eyes finally glazed over to a pale gray, he raised his head and looked down at his still body below him, getting to his paws as easily as if he were still a spry apprentice.</p><p> </p><p>"Took you long enough." A voice purred behind him, and the RiverClan leader looked over his shoulder to see Boltchaser waiting for him, just like he had promised he would be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>